In the Gathering Dark
by Starknight
Summary: After ROTK Legolas is in Gondor, but a mistake on the streets lead him to the darker side of Gondor he has never seen. After being attacked by thieves he finds himself with a young girl, herself a street thief who holds a secret that may destroy them all.
1. Shadows Across the Sky

**Disclaimer:  **_I have about oh, 53 cents to my name so as you can see I certainly don't own LOTR.  That is the belonging of the man himself, Mr. J.R. Tolkein.  I do however own all the exciting new people that come out of my head such as Sitara, of course that's because no one else wants them… But they're still mine!  _

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~*~***

_Well, here's my first challenge story.  This one's for Roseblade22.  I'll warn you in advance it's a Legomance.  Gimli is actually my favorite character, but I have been challenged to write something I would never do.  Here it is Elaine!  A romance!  Now that my reputation as a fanfic author is ruined…  Oh well, hope you like it.  Here's the rules too.  Tell me how I'm doing!_

_1. __Needs a happy ending_

_2. __No angst_

_3. __No Mary Sue_

_4. __The girl needs to be pretty and human_

_5. __Must be in Middle Earth_

_6. __There will be a sequel_

        Legolas walked slowly through the streets of Gondor.  The war of the ring had ended, but there were still many things to be done.  The scars of battle had left their mark on the city in the eyes of crippled soldiers or grieving widows.  Even the beauty of the buildings had been scared by the great battle.  

        He shook his head.  He would be glad to leave this city of men.  They had been here far too long.  He and Gimli had planned to leave a week ago for the caves of Helm's Deep but Aragorn had needed them.  The new King and Queen of Gondor were doing their best for their people, but at times it seemed almost overwhelming.  

        Even Gimli was ready to leave by this point.  For one who loved stones and caves the dwarf seemed uneasy within the city.  Legolas smiled at the memory of the last time they had tried to walk the streets.  A group of children had recognized the dwarf almost at once.  Nothing Gimli said or did could convince them to leave.  Legolas suspected the dwarf had a soft spot for the children, leading to his inability to chase them off.  In the end they had created a strange sort of parade that lasted for nearly an hour.  

        Now though Legolas carefully kept his face down and hidden by his dark cloak.  This was one of the few places where he could have at least some privacy.  He missed the life and joy of the forests.  The thick stone walls that protected the city made him feel trapped.  It amazed him how deeply Arwen must love her husband for her to remain here.   He shook his head.  

        The sound of the market place interrupted the elf's thoughts.  He looked around, startled.  He truly had wandered far to end up here.  The market place was as bright and busy as usual.  The bright fabrics flapped gently in the wind above the shining wares each merchant displayed.  

        Legolas backed away to avoid the noisy group buying and selling, but paused.  Perhaps he had spent enough time alone today.  Gimli had been telling him earlier if he didn't lighten up he would move into the castle's dungeon to avoid him.  

        The merchants' calls and enticements to potential customers hurt the elf's sensitive ears slightly, but it was almost a relief to be someplace so vibrantly alive.  It was quite unlike the quiet stone he had left behind.  He took a deep breath.  Some of the weight that had been pressing down on him lifted.  

        He made his way through the press of people to the far side of the market.  Long shadows stretched from the buildings, a testament to the sinking sun.  He would need to hurry if he wished to get back to the palace before dark.  

        His dark cloak hid him from most of the customers in the market as he turned to leave.  Legolas hesitated for a moment.  It would take to long to return if he followed the path he had taken to get here, going through the alleyways would be faster.  However elves were not necessarily looked kindly upon in many of the strongholds of men.  Also cloaked strangers were not liked any more than elves.  

        As the shadows stretched longer and some of the crowd in the market began to dissipate he made his choice, ducking into the narrow streets and alleyways that housed many of the city's citizens.  Here the brick was worn and no few windows gapped empty.  

        Legolas could not understand this part of the world of men.  The elven cities held none of this.  He had once asked Aragorn, but the man had simply smiled sadly and told him they could do their best to stop it, but more was impossible.  

        A few drunks lay sprawled in the streets already working on whatever form of drink they had managed to procure during the long day.  A few other men faces hidden in the shadows leaned against a corner carefully avoiding looking at him.  Legolas gave them a wide berth.  He fingered the hilt of his dagger beneath his cloak.  

        He spun around as a hand tapped his shoulder, "Hey Guv, could you spare some change?"  The child peered up at the surprised elf.  Legolas gripped his blade stopping just short of drawing it.  Before he could respond the child's eyes widened, "It's one of 'em!  What's one of ya doin' here?"  The boy jerked back as a heavier hand landed on the elf's shoulder.  

        "Don't worry yourself none about the boy now sir.  We'll see to 'im."  Legolas twisted as the man stabbed with a short blade.  Instead of catching him in the back it grazed his arm.  Now the elf had his blade out and ready.  His eyes locked on the man.  

        "You have made a grave error in attacking me."  Legolas kept slightly back, hoping to give the man a chance to cut his losses and leave.  

        He smiled slightly at the thought of how much Gimli would enjoy reminding him of this incident, assuming of course he could leave without further trouble.  Out of the corner of the eye he could see the boy creeping around him.  

        "It's one of 'em!  I'll bet 'e knows where it's at!"  The child's dirty face grinned with an almost predatory smile at Legolas.  "You 'elp us Guv and you don't 'ave to worry!"  He stepped closer.  

        Legolas shook his head, "I am sorry, but I cannot help you with whatever you are doing."  He backed carefully away searching for a way to make his escape.  

        His sensitive hearing heard a small sound in the shadows.  His head whipped around just in time to see the short figure that hurled itself at him throwing them both to the ground.  A knife whistled above him.  He could nearly feel the wind of its presence.  

        It buried itself in the cart behind him instead of in the elf.  Two more men stepped out of the shadows.  His rescuer rolled over and stood up.  

        "This is my street Dorjan!  You've got no right here!"  Legolas gripped his blade coming to his feet as gracefully as ever.  

        "Been waiting for a reason to do this Sita!"  The man's face darkened.  His features were more delicate than most, but this did nothing to deter the fire in his eyes.  Legolas suspected that under the dirty his skin was also a degree lighter than most that lived in Gondor.  There was something else that was strange about the man.  He just wished he knew what it was…

        However the other three gave him no time to finish the thought as they launched themselves forward.  A man with fiery red hair swung a short sword at Legolas.  He parried with his blade.  The man leered into his face.  The elf noted that he was missing a surprising number of teeth before pushing him away.  

        The man swung high but Legolas ducked careful to avoid drawing blood with his blade as he brought the hilt down on the man's head.  He suspected Aragorn would object to wanton killing of his citizens whatever the reason.  There was enough latent anger in the city without breeding more.  

        The man dropped to the ground heavily.  His mysterious ally was fending of the other two.  Apparently he had no compunction about using his blade.  One of the men staggered back holding his side as dark blood welled beneath his fingers.  

        The other took advantage of the man's distraction to drive forward his attack.  He was so intent on the fight that he didn't hear the elf quietly come up behind him.  He was unconscious before he hit the street stones.  

        Legolas looked around for the boy, but couldn't locate him.  He turned to his ally.  The hat he had worn pulled down tightly had been knocked loose.  Dark hair hung to his shoulders.  His eyes still blazed angrily.  

        "You certainly seem to be lost."  His voice was lighter than Legolas would have suspected.  He watched him carefully trying to discern what was bothering him.  

        "I am just passing through.  I meant them no harm."  

        "I don't believe they agreed."  His smile was wry.  "You really should try not to be so noticeable.  A dark cloaked stranger whose cloak is finer than any of those who make their home here is bound to attract notice."  Legolas had to smile at his own foolishness.  He was right, he should have known better.   

        "I appreciate your assistance."  He offered his hand, "My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  

        The other took his hand hesitantly, "I just wanted Dorjan out of my territory.  You were a convenient excuse."

        "We should take these men to receive the King's justice."  Legolas said eyeing the unconscious men.  His strange companion threw back his head and laughed.  

        "The King's justice?  No my friend, leave them.  They are street thieves like any other.  The King cares naught for such as us.  The street's justice will care for them."  He nodded at the shadowy men watching them.  "This is no place for the likes of you.  I would leave now if I were you."  

        Legolas was about to respond when something caught his attention, he ducked down.  Something about this suggested more than just a brawl among thieves over who got the winnings.  

        A soft thud came from his left.  His companion's eyes widened as he looked down at his shoulder.  The shaft of a crossbow bolt protruded just right of his shoulder and the area was already being soaked with blood.  

        His eyes caught a flash of movement and he threw the knife before he could consider.  It caught the fleeing man between the shoulder blades knocking the crossbow from his grasp.  

        His ally staggered and Legolas caught him as he fell.  This was definitely something more than a simple fight between thieves.  As he lowered him to the ground he was surprised by how light the other was.  A sudden thought struck him and he wiped away the dirt obscuring the other's features.  

        What he saw assured him that his suspicions were correct.  Beneath the dirt and filth of the street the features were fine and small.  The brilliant green eyes fluttered open.  She opened her mouth to speak.

        It came out as a halting whisper.  Her breath came in short gasps.  "You… know."  He nodded.  

        "What… now?"  She tried to smile.  

        "I don't believe in the street's justice."  Legolas tore a strip from his cloak binding the wound.  He carefully lifted her up.  She cried out in pain as it jostled her injured shoulder.  "This is something more.  That bolt was meant for me."  She paled further her hand clenched on his arm.  

        "I won't… talk."  Her eyes were steady and held his.  Legolas was amazed that he had thought her a man.  She was surprisingly beautiful.  And strong, he had to admit as her grip tightened on his arm.  

        "You want me to leave you on the streets?"  He shook his head.  "I have more honor than that."  He held her gently.  There was something about her…  The sooner he got back the sooner he could find out what was really going on.  He would need Aragorn's assistance with the men sprawled in the street.  Maybe a few could provide answers.  

        If only it would be so easy to deal with the girl.  He could imagine how he looked carrying her through the streets, blood soaking them both.  The world of men would never make sense to him.  Legolas shook his head wearily.  At least she was small and there was no way he could leave her here.  Street thief or whatever she was.  He could already hear Gimli voicing his opinion on the whole matter.  

        What the elf did not see as he quickly left behind the world of the streets was a small shadow with a dirty face detaching itself from the wall and pausing by the crossbowman before hurrying into the gathering dark. 

_And so it begins!  Now that we have it set up, let the real romance begin!  So Elaine, does it meet the requirements so far?   _


	2. A Single Beginning

**Disclaimer:  Yep, Starknight owns absolutely zip…**

_*~*~*~*~*_

_        And so it begins, whether it is a tale of joy or a tale of greatest sorrow, all things must begin with a single act.  Here unfolds the story of those who will never be remembered, those who history has blotted from its great record.  These many whose names only the dark may whisper.  _

*~*~*~*~*

        Legolas fought down his increasing irritation.  For one who had lived as long as he it was still a daily struggle to be patient.  To make it worse by far Gimli seemed completely satisfied merely to sit and wait.  The elf's discomfort was something to be savored it seemed.  

        Legolas' arrival in the courtyard carrying a bloodied girl, who appeared to be some sort of street thief, had thrown the castle into an uproar.  For even a court as unconventional as this did indeed have some limits of decency and propriety.  His majesty's elven guest showing up with a street girl was well outside those limits.  

        Now there was naught to do but wait for the girl to answer the questions herself.  Of course this didn't seem likely to happen in the near future.  The palace healer had curtly informed him that the patient need to rest and he ought to do so as well.  Legolas merely shook his head and settled once again outside the door.  

        The strangeness of the attack disturbed him.  What could possibly motivate them to do this was as yet still a mystery.  A sense of longing for the clean forests of his home filled him, but he again pushed it aside.  His friends needed him here.  He couldn't leave now.  

        As he turned the problem over and over in his mind, trying to find some sort of logic to apply to it the door swung open, nearly extinguishing the already guttering torches which lined the damp hall.  

        The healer frowned at him, so recently another patient of hers, before stepping aside to let him in.  When Gimli tried to follow though she caught him by the shoulder, leading the protesting dwarf away.  Here was one at least who had no right to enter the room.

        "Only one!  I am only agreeing to this because his Majesty said I must.  Come with me Master Dwarf!"  

        "But Madam!  I want to ask her questions, there was a fight in the streets you know!"  

        "I do, I just had to clean up the results, and she needs to sleep, not be questioned," her eyes softened, "You may speak to her later, will you not help me with these?"  She hefted the heavy basket she carried.  Gimli sighed, taking it from her.  

        "I am not unfair; in return I will show you some of the samples of rock my son collected.  He believes that there is a system of caves just outside the city…"  

        The rest of their conversation was cut off as the door swung closed, effectively blocking out the rest of their conversation.  

        Legolas turned to the girl, woman actually; he corrected himself as he scanned her face, to all intents and purposes asleep on the bed.  Her dark hair fanned out over the white pillow, Legolas couldn't help but shake his head as he noted that even now it remained ragged and tangled.  

        A few rough scars marred her face, one running just past her left eye.  Legolas leaned down, almost touching her face, for a moment the world seemed frozen in time.   

        The stillness though was broken as her eyes snapped.   The soul that stared at him from behind them was no less a warrior then the elf himself.  Barely pausing to draw breath she lunched forward, catching his blade with her uninjured arm and pressing it to the elf's throat.  

        As her hand came up Legolas' own hands shot up catching her wrist and imprisoning her arm just short of his neck.  Between the two of them the silvery length of the blade reflected the torchlight across her pale face.  

        "I did not believe you saved my life simply to murder me for returning the favor."  Legolas spoke without lessening his grip on her wrist.  "And I am sure this sort of thing is only going to cause you further harm.  The healer will not be merciful if I allow you to come to harm simply because I am an elf."  

        She smiled grimly, "And how might you like me to do that _sir_?"  Legolas could easily make out the heavy sarcasm in her tone.  "You seem to have a good grip on my wrist."  

        She flexed her arm slightly to demonstrate this, Legolas smiled back in return, "Simply release my blade and I shall release you hand."  

        He paused, but she did not even flinch, though if possible she seemed to be growing even more pale, "Then perhaps if we both release it together?"  She held his gaze for a moment then nodded.  

        He could feel her arm shaking ever so slightly but she did not waver.  Together they released the weapon, it fell, sticking point first into the thick rugs piled on the floor.  

        Legolas' attacker wavered unsteadily, reaching out with her good hand for the wall, but he instead caught her by the elbow, feeling that something more gentlemanly would not be appreciated.  

        The slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth told him she more than likely knew his thoughts were running along those lines.  She said nothing though as she lowered herself to the bed, so she could sit on the edge of it.  

        Legolas blushed slightly realizing she wore only a thin gown, her other clothing having disappeared somewhere during her arrival.  Legolas suspected the industrious healer had already personally seen to their burning in one of the back gardens.  

        He sat in the rough chair next to the bed so they could sit across from her, the knife an equal distance between them.  

        "Perhaps we could begin with you're name?"

        She brushed her hair from her face, simply looking weary now, "And what good would that do one such as yourself?  Why have you concerned yourself with me at all?"  

        "If my memories are not false, I believe it was you who concerned yourself with me."  Legolas pointed out.

        She gave a short laugh, "I concerned myself with the protection of my territory.  Dorjan shouldn't be on the south streets were I've got claim, you were simply an innocent bystander my elven friend."  

        "I believe it was something more than that."  Legolas caught the merest flash of fear in her green eyes at his words.  

        "It's something of the streets, not for your kind to mind."  She snapped defensively.  

        "I doubt the King would agree."  Legolas caught his own angry retort, forcing his words to be calm.  

        This time he couldn't decide if her tone was sad or mocking as she answered, "The King?  The King fights wars, and sees evil so great that it would cover all the Earth, we, those of the streets concern ourselves with the shadows who may be found in every corner and alleyway."  

        "And are you one of those shadows?  Thieves aren't exactly members of a city guild that I know of."  

        "All cities must have their backers, smiths and their thieves.  It's a job that let's you eat."  She shrugged.  "You do not understand us, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  

        Legolas started as she said his name, "And how do you know of me?"

        "You aren't one of the streets; you do not walk like a man of Gondor, bowed down by the weight of centuries that cover our stones like ancient dust, crippled before the shadows.  All the people of the city have heard of the King's elven companion."  

        She reached out tracing the point of his ear, "Your disguise was not what I would call adequate."  

        Legolas turned away, embarrassed by his errors, "It appears you know enough of me, yet I known not even your name."  

        "And you have yet to tell me the reason for this!"  She gestured to the room angrily, "Why not toss me out?  Why save a thief?" 

        Legolas faced her, staring into her fiery green eyes, and whispered, "Because I honor my debts."  

        Her hand dropped to her side and again the weariness crept over her face, "Aye, but we shall see if the mettle of your honor will pass the trials your act will put it to."  

        She glanced up at the tiny window set deep into the thick stone wall, a few pinpricks of light shown in the sable night were all that could be seen, "I am called Sitara, named for the light of the last stars to set before the dawn.  What would you have of me master elf?"  

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~***

_See!  I'm back from my nice little, ok *long* break, as promised, though a bit late, and from now on we should be going at a pretty good pace!  _

Alexeika2222:  Really kept you waiting didn't I?  Very sorry about that.

Anon :  You thought that was original, we're just getting started!

Megan:  I know, I hate that too, so we'll take the romance slow, and anyway, little disagreements are so much more fun!

Roseblade22:  See!  I did it!  I read your fic and that plus listening to the sound track inspired me to finish the chapter!  Hurray!  

Arete:  Well, I shall do my best to live up to your standards.  I agree, the friendship between the two is one of the best parts of LOTR and you'll see plenty of it in this fic.  More in my other fic, but I definitely won't forget this.  Please tell me if I make any mistakes with the cannon, I'm mostly a sci-fi person so occasionally I miss things but I'll do my best.

Kermy:  Well, Elaine is the one who gave me the challenge, all the rules are hers, you can read her fics too under 'Roseblade22' they're very good.

itarilde-elenastar:  Your screen-name is very cool.  I didn't quite manage the soon part, but hopefully it will still be interesting.  

a reader :  I know!  I had to think of a way of revealing she was in fact *not* male, and I thought that would work, I will try to revise it though, I know there are too many 'he's' but their names sound strange if repeated too often.  Hopefully this chapter was better. 

Just Plain Bob :  I object, I haven't written a Mary Sue yet, and I *won't*.  It's tough it has to be 'happy romance' so certain requirements must be met, but Sitara will have some more *charming* personality traits that will get rid of the 'Mary Sue' image you seem to have.  

Chiichobi:  Don't worry!  I don't let my fanfics die; they just go on hiatus at times when I get distracted…  This one will be back full time though now, I PROMISE.  __


End file.
